


She's My Family

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, RG got fucked up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: RG get hurt... Again...





	She's My Family

“RG, are you okay?!” Caela’s voice echoed through the quiet hospital room where RG was staying, her hand intertwined with that of her fiancé, James.

His head was resting on the bed, his other arm protectively wrapped around the love of his life who had gotten a bit too close to one of her ‘experimental bombs’ and got covered in shrapnel rain.

“She’s fine, Caela. Just a bit tired. They had to perform an emergency surgery to get out a piece of metal that got lodged in her ribs. She fought but she’ll be fine,” James reassured the panicking Queen in front of him. “She’ll be out of it for a while, they had to use quite a bit of Sufentanil to knock her out enough to contain her, let alone cut her open.” He looked sadly at the pale girl in the bed next to him.

Caela looked at RG, sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed. “You know you shouldn’t bring her to hospitals. J has doctors for a reason.” James’s eyes flashed with a mixture of anger, shock, and worry.

“Yes, but it’s safer for her this way. Sure, there’s always a risk of the police coming but they have better medicine here. I just…” he trailed off, tears in his eyes. “I just want her safe.”


End file.
